


Late Night with the Nuka Cola Model

by Chasitykins



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasitykins/pseuds/Chasitykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora's horny and keeps fantasizing about the blond model in the Nuka Cola poster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night with the Nuka Cola Model

Nora’s sure she’s reached rock bottom, but whatever. She’s already stripped down to her underwear, tucked cozily into her sleeping bag, and Codsworth has shut off for the night.

That girl in the Nuka Cola poster above her has been smiling at Nora for too long. Made Nora unbearably wet with the possibilities of going back in time and fucking that model until her helmet fogged up.

She slides her fingers down the band of her panties and teases the lips of her vulva. Scrutinizes every curve of the Nuka Cola girl before resting her middle finger on her clit. Yeah, the model would love to get caressed like this over her tight shorts. 

Nora would make her leave all of her clothes on. She could make the model cum without taking anything off. Nora shivers, imagining the heels of the model’s boots clicking against her backside as she teases the model through her shorts with her tongue.

The Nuka Cola girl would be as wet as Nora. Wetter. Loud. Eager to cum. But Nora wouldn’t let her cum. Not yet.

She rubs her wet clit with her calm as she pictures kissing the Nuka Cola girl’s boots all the way up to her breasts. Nora shudders, dying to know what those nipples are like.

Probably small but hard as diamonds. Nora changes her mind about leaving the model fully clothed and rubs herself harder to the idea of ripping the Nuka Cola girl’s top off. Brings herself to climax at the idea of sucking the model’s tits.

Oh, God.

This is so embarrassing. Getting off to a poster.

Nora rolls over and tries to go to sleep, but one orgasm proves it’s not enough. As she almost drifts off to dreamland, the model appears in her mind. Smiling. Pinching her nipples and inviting Nora to fuck her with a Nuka Cola bottle.

She flips to her back and stares at the poster. Okay. So she’s doing this again.

How is she even wetter? Nora slips her fingers inside her effortlessly, picturing the Nuka Cola girl on her back with her shorts off and legs spread. Naked from neck to thighs. 

She works her fingers in and out of herself, imagining the model begging Nora to fuck her harder. With her tongue, her fingers, a bottle, it didn’t matter. What matters is the model’s complete and utter submission.

She’s surrendering herself completely to Nora. Nora is the best person to ever fuck her. Nobody in the world can compare.

Nora moans as she reaches a second climax because of that the dirty, naughty Nuka Cola girl. Oh, geez. That model is so damn hot. Nora sinks her fingers in again and brings her other hand to her clit. Quickly orgasms a third time to the idea of eating out the Nuka Cola girl’s pussy.

She shudders as her vagina begs her for a moment’s reprieve. Nora trails her hands up to her breasts lazily and imagines removing the model’s helmet just long enough to kiss her. Tells her how filthy she is and how they’re going to be fucking again soon.

Nora sighs and flips over to her side. Wonders if she should push for one more. And then she almost screams when she sees Codsworth is on and floating next to her.

“Mistress Nora, are you all right?”

Nora buries her head under the flap of her sleeping bag and is hit with the heady aroma of her arousal. This is so embarrassing.


End file.
